This application is a Divisional of Application No. 11/113,224 filed on Apr. 25, 2005, which is a Divisional of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/697,719, filed on Oct. 27, 2000, which issued on Jun. 14, 2005, as U.S. Pat. No. 6,906,245, which is a Continuation-in-part of U.S. application Ser. No. 09/302,357, filed on Apr. 30, 1999, which issued on May 27, 2003, as U.S. Pat. No. 6,570,070, and for which priority is claimed under 35 U.S.C. §120; and this application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. §119 of Japanese Application Nos. JP 120553/1998, 281127/1998, 330981/1998, and 054730/1999 filed in Japan on Apr. 30, 1998, Oct. 2, 1998, Nov. 20, 1998, and Mar. 2, 1999, respectively. The entire contents of all are hereby incorporated by reference.